


a long journey ahead

by Daisy_Mae_17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Galra Pidge | Katie Holt, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, blade of marmora colleen, galra colleen, pidge raised by zarkon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Mae_17/pseuds/Daisy_Mae_17
Summary: Can these two enemies put there diffrences aside and save the univers as well as learn to love one another.





	1. Beginnings

Zarkon had grown bitter his only child his heir was a failure. He had no wife so how was he supposed to bring up a second heir one that he could train to be far better than Lotor ever was. He was nearly going mad with the idea That he may have to spawn a child with a random woman in his army. That was until he heard one of his soldiers was expecting a child, immediately the plan started to come together. As soon as the child was born, he would take the child and leave a sickly baby that would not survive vary long in its place.

* * *

Zarkon chuckled at his plan and he was excited to see how it would turn out. “What’s so funny my Lord?” Haggar rasped from beside him bringing Zarkon out of his thoughts. Zarkon was tempted not to tell her his plan. Why should he tell her his plan he was her emperor she was nothing more than his adviser. In the end he did tell her.  Haggar was surprised by this plan something within herself told her that it was wrong to replace the Prince, but she would not tell her emperor that. instead she stayed silent trying to figure out why she even cared if the king replaced his son.

Finally, the day came the child had been born. Zarkon snuck into the hospital wing. He found the soldier asleep. Of course, he wasn't surprised what little he could remember of Lotor's birth it seemed exhausting for the mother. beside her bed lay the crib with the child in it. In zarkon’s arms lay a child that he had found earlier that day after invading a camp of traitorous galra. The child was barely breathing they were perfect for his plan. Of course, in Zarkon’s mind the child would be a male, but when he snuck up on the crib to replace the baby. He was surprised to find the child swaddled in a pink blanket. he didn't know if the sickly child in his arms was male or female but from the looks of it the child was Female as well. not wanting to waste another second Zarkon swapped the babies and walked away without a sound.

* * *

“What are you going to name her my Lord?” Haggar asked when she saw the child in Zarkon's arms. He looked down at the child. Zarkon had forgotten to think of any girl names. She had purple fur, Brown hair, and fluffy purple cat like ears. She looked as if she had nothing but galra blood in her. That was until her eyes opened instead of the signature yellow with purple pupils, she had stunning brown eyes. Zarkon was shocked. He continued to think and then finally it came to him. “We shall call this child pidge.”

* * *

Pidge ran into the throne room as fast as her little legs could carry her. “Father, Father!” She cried as she ran, she did not know how to process what she had found.  “What is it my child.” Zarkon ask confused he had never seen his daughter this worried. “I found this mark on my ribs, I don't know what it is.” The little girl cried. Zarkon laughed. “That would be your soul mark my child.” He said putting the small child on his lap. “What’s that Father?” She asked. Zarkon debated on not telling the child the truth. So that she would not waste her time trying to find her soulmate, but he knew that was cruel. “You see my child everyone in the universe has a soulmate, and that mark there is just the beginning as soon as you start to interact with your soulmate it will start to grow more complex. It only stops when they truly love you.” Zarkon told her. “Really?” she asked astonished. “Yes, but pidge you must promise me that no matter what you will not go looking for your soulmate.” Zarkon said looking at his daughter. “Why not Father?” She asked confused. “Because bad things happen if you go searching for your soulmate. Do you under stand me Pidge?” He asked her and she nodded looking a little sad. Zarkon smiled and set her down on the ground. “Come now it’s time for your training.”

* * *

“Hello Again Father.” Lotor said coldly staring at his father. “Why have you called me here today.” He asked adding ice into his voice. “I called you here so you could meet your sister.” As Zarkon said this Pidge stepped forward. “Hello brother it’s good to finally get to meet you. My name is Pidge.” She said with a small smile. Lotor was taken aback he had not been expecting this when he got the message that his father wanted to see him. He wanted to hate this girl, but he just couldn’t something about her just put him at ease. “It’s a pleasure to meet you to.” Was all Lotor could say. Zarkon smiled his plan was finally coming together.

“Hey Lotor, can I ask you something kind of personal?” Pidge asked as she and Lotor sat staring at the many stars. “Of course, Pidge what is it.” He answered. “Have you met your soulmate?” She felt that maybe if she knew someone who had already met there soulmate maybe they could finally quench her thirst for more knowledge on the subject. Lotor hadn’t been expecting Pidge to ask that but the question made him smile. “Yes, I have, but I was in a group with lots of others, so I don’t know which one they were.” He said sadly. “Oh, I’m sorry I asked. Its just ever since I found my mark I’ve wanted to know more, and I can’t ask father.” Pidge said cringing at the memory of the time she had asked her father about his mark. “I made that mistake as well though I have a feeling he was harsher on me then he was you.” Lotor said when he saw Pidge’s face. Pidge tried to laugh but she couldn’t. Lotor was shocked he had thought their father had a soft spot for the little galra. “Did he really punish you? How old were you?” Lotor asked suddenly feeling vary protective of the smaller galra. “No, he didn’t punish me, I was seven. Haggar was the one.” Pidge said not looking at Lotor. “WHAT!” Lotor yelled not understanding why he was so mad. “Dose father know?” Lotor asked. “She said that I needed to learn not to be nosy, and no he doesn’t, and you can’t tell him.” Pidge said and she couldn’t help the tear that slipped down her cheek. “I won’t tell him I promise.” Lotor said. He hugged her to his chest vowing that he would never let that woman put a finger on his sister again.

* * *

“WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!” Haggar screamed at Pidge. “Nothing I didn’t tell him a thing I promise.” Pidge cried as Haggar’s magic slammed into her. “BULLSHITE YOU TOLD HIM SOMETHING AND YOU’RE NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU TELL ME EVERTHING!” Haggar was getting angrier as time went by. “Bitch even if I did tell him something, I wouldn’t tell you.” Pidge said. “LOTOR ISN’T HERE ANYMORE TO PROTECT YOU YOUR MINE NOW!” Haggar started to laugh. Pidge stopped pleading it had never worked before why would it work now. Suddenly the pain stopped. Pidge opened her eyes confused and she Wasn't the only one. Haggar was looking at her hands and then at Pidge, she throws another ball of magic and as soon as it met Pidges skin it dissolved. Pidge smiled as she stared at the witch. “I guess your magic no longer works on me.” Pidge said with a cocky grin.

* * *

“Your ready my daughter. Your mission is to find the black lion and return it to me do you understand?” Zarkon asked Pidge.                                                                                  “Yes father. I will not disappoint you.”


	2. Broken Famillies

Pidge sat in her room on the ship. Thinking about her family, wishing that she could fix it so how. She pulled the blankets around her body and let sleep surround her. She fell into the memory head first.

“Hey Lotor. Wait for me. I need to show you something I found.” Pidge called from the other end of the corridor. Why was he walking so fast she wondered. Ever since they had talked about soulmates, she had been doing some research on soul marks and everything that she could find to help her brother. “Come on slow down I think I finally found the...” Pidge stopped when he turned towards her.

“Found what Pidge another one of your stupid ways to find her well guess what I don’t want your help anymore. I’m already risking so much for all I know she could be going through hell because were searching for her.” He was angry and for the first time his anger was directed at her. Pidge was shocked and confused just yesterday he had been begging her to find new information and now he was saying that he wanted her to stop.

“But I don’t understand.” Pidge said looking at the ground at her feet. “Of course, you don’t Pidge. You’re not me you will never understand my pain. You’re his Favorite and I’ll always be the failure. The idea of us finding our soulmates and then helping dad fix his soul mark so we can all be a happy family is a child’s dream. You need to wake up and realize that everyone in this family is broken. You and I are cursed to never find our soulmates. That is the way it has and always will be so deal with it.” Lotor said angrily. Pidge was stunned at her brothers’ words. “You will always be better than me.” He said as he walked away.

* * *

Pidge woke with a start and realized she had been crying. That memory still Brought pain to Pidge. for the first time in her life Pidge tried to picture her soulmate, but there were to many Unanswered questions for her to have an idea of what they would look like. She shifted in bed and looked at the blank wall and pictured a happy family. She imagined what her life would have looked like if she had a mother and if her and Lotor had grown up together. Pidge started to sob it was all to pain full to imagine. Pidges eyes stared to close from exhaustion.

* * *

Keith lay on his bed in the Garrison. Thoughts of the day swirled in his head. _I never should have gotten into a fight with Griffin. That was so stupid of me. What would Shiro say when he got back?_ Keith shifted so he was looking at the ceiling. Keith wished his dad was around so he wouldn’t be so alone.

Keith awoke to Iverson yelling. “Get up Kogane get out of bed.” Keith really didn’t want to get out of bed, but he was already in enough trouble so in the end he got out from under the blankets. “I’m up. Sir.” Keith said as his feet hit the floor. Iverson nodded and then left so Keith could get ready for the day. Keith put on the mandatory Garrison uniform and he added his finger less gloves. He walked to the cafeteria only to hear a passing conversation.

“I can’t believe that there all gone. How their poor family’s must be so distraught.” One girl said. “I feel so bad for the Shirogane family.” Another girl said. Keith froze when he heard the name. “What are you talking about.” Keith stopped them. “Oh, you haven’t heard. The Kerberos mission failed the crew is missing and there saying it was pilot error.” The first girl said looking sad.

Keith’s world stopped Shiro was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I wanted to get this out yesterday but some things came up. hope you like it


	3. You'll Be Missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long hopefully this chapter makes up for it Love you all and thanks for all the kudos and comments

Keith and Shiro sat on the edge of the canyon and watched the sunset. “I know you don't what me to go but I have to.” Keith frowned at Shiro's words. “I know I promised not to bring it up today, but we need to talk about it. We can't keep pushing it off.” Shiro said finally looking away from the sky. “I know but I'm worried about you.” Keith said looking at the ground. “Look, Keith, I know that something could go wrong but, I just know I need to be on this mission. I can feel it.” Shiro said. Keith frowned and stared down at his left hand. “You'll find them soon enough Keith.” Shiro said. Keith looked up in shock. Shiro laughed when he saw Keith's expression. “I caught you studying it one afternoon it's very beautiful.” Shiro said looking at Keith's left hand. Keith was still shocked that Shiro had seen his soul mark. “Oh... Beautiful?” Keith said taking his left glove off to reveal he's soul mark. On the back of Keith's left hand was a green lion's paw with a purple flower in the middle of it. Shiro smiled at Keith hiding his surprise Keith was not the type of person to go and show off his mark. “Never really saw it that way until now, your right it is beautiful.” Keith said smiling down at the lion's paw. “Come on we should probably head back before it gets too dark,” Shiro said getting back on his hoverbike. Keith nodded putting his glove back on and walked over to his borrowed hoverbike. 

* * *

 

Keith was startled from his sleep. Confused he slowly sat up. He was in the infirmary of the Garrison. “Good your up.” Iverson said scowling. _Shit what did I do now?_ “What happened?” Keith asked looking at his hands that was when he noticed that his gloves had been removed. His mark visible for the world to see. “You and Griffin got into another fight. We had to sedate you just to get you off him.” Iverson said gruffly Keith was still looking at his hands. Iverson sighed and looked at Keith with just the smallest bit of pity. “Look Keith I know the loss of Shiro has been hard on you, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to get in fights.” Iverson said as he watched Keith rub his soul mark with his right hand. _I’m such a fucking idiot!_ “I tried but the Admiral made it clear that we’ve given you enough chances. I’m sorry but you need to go pack your thing and go.” Iverson stood as soon as he was done talking. Keith finally looked up from his hand with only one question on his mind. “Where are my gloves?” Iverson had been expecting this from the boy. “On the stand next to you. You might want to be carful there may be remains of the sedative.” Iverson said as he left.

Keith stood in front of the Garrison wondering where he’d go now. “Hey Keith.” Keith turned to look for who had spoken only to find Adam. “Um…Hey Adam what’s up?” Keith asked confused. “I heard what happened I’m really sorry but, I have something for you come on.” Adam beckoned Keith over to his car. Keith nodded and got in the car. It took a little more than a half hour to get to Adams apartment. “So, what is it that you wanted to give me?” Keith asked as they got out of the car. “Well you see it’s something from Shiro not me.” Adam said looking away from Keith. Keith was so very confused. “What but how.” Adam gave a week chuckle at both Keith’s words and expression. “He made me promises to give it to you if anything were to happen to him.” Adam said eyes brimming with unshed tears. Adam walked into the apartment and opened the garage door to reveal nothing but an object under a tarp. “catch.” Adam said as he tosses something at Keith. He caught the small object that had been tossed. They were keys. Confused Keith walked into the garage and took the tarp off Shiro’s hoverbike. A smile spread a crossed his face. “Thanks Adam. I’ll get going now.” Keith said as he swung his bag on his back and started the bike. “Goodbye Keith hope to see you soon.” Adam said as Keith drove away. At first Keith didn’t know where he should go that was until a little cabin popped into his head. So, he went to the house that he and his father had lived in before his father dead.

* * *

 

It had been a few months since he had been kicked out of the garrison and so far, life was alright. He liked being alone no one to bug him. The one problem was his nightmares. He would wake up in a sweat. It was always the same nightmare. He was chasing someone through what looked to be ship of some kind. The chase would end in a room of all windows. The darkness of space surrounding them. The figure would turn to him, but they were all blurry. Everything except there gleaming amber eyes that he would fall into. He felt a warmth surrounded him and his heart would flutter and, he feels safe. He was only freed from there gazes when one of the windows was shattered and the figure was sucked out into space. Keith would reach for them only to bolt awake. Keith know that whoever that person was they were imported to him. Friend or soulmate all he knows was that he needed to find them, and he needed to keep them safe.

* * *

 

Keith sat on the porch lost in his thoughts of the figure with the beautiful amber eyes BOOM! He shot up to see something come crashing to the earth. Exited and a little scared Keith jumped on his hoverbike and unknowingly sped towards his **Destiny.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me <3<3


End file.
